Hogwarts Is Alive With The Sound Of Music
by 9IN3
Summary: Jesse finds himself in a rather peculiar position; he is offered to teach musical studies within Hogwarts but will he survive? Especially being a muggle and all. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Okay I have declared that Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Sirius have magically come back to life, maybe a few others too, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of her characters. The plot's mine and so is Jesse...**

**Chapter One**

"That's the fourth time this week! Doesn't any school need a music teacher?"

A rather disheartened and dejected teen exclaimed to his self as he walked the streets of London. Holding out his rejected application form and CV in front of him, he scanned it repeatedly, looking for anything that would have put all the headmasters off the choice of selecting him as a teacher. Frowning, he didn't see anything that was wrong. Was it maybe that they didn't like him personally? Yes, he was rather hyper at times but wouldn't that give him the advantage of relating to students? Confused as ever he continued to walk down the cobbled street; his eyes fixed onto his feet with each step he took.

What he didn't notice was the vast amount of men and woman wearing rather strange looking cloaks and hats; they all whispered excitedly within their small huddles, words and phrases like 'Harry did it!' and 'The Dark Lord is finally dead!' floated through the air. Thinking deeply, these words didn't register in his mind. What he did notice was how hot the sun blazed in the sky. It was nearly the end of autumn and still the sun was scorching everything. A couple of beads of sweat rolled down his brow and cheek as he finally looked up, covering his eyes in the process to shield them a little from the sun.

"There must be a little cafe or bar around here somewhere? It's too stifling out here!" He murmured to himself as he licked his dry lips.

Looking around, up and down the streets he spotted a shabby bar at the corner. It looked as though it had been around for about a century! The windows were covered in filth and dust with cobwebs, new and old, attached to the corners. The windows were barred with plants growing in pots beneath. The leaves were withered and the soil was incredibly dry, it seemed that they hadn't been watered in about a century too. A single sign hung at the right hand side of the entrance with the pub's name 'The Leaky Cauldron' and a picture of a cauldron below it. That too looked as though it could have been renewed; the woodlice had definitely attacked it over the past years.

With one brow up he looked cautiously at the door, as much as it seemed unwelcoming did he dare risk his life for some liquid to cool him down?

"Well it's this or you get de-hydrated. What could possibly go wrong anyway? The place is probably deserted; I hope they have clean water."

Gulping, he clutched a little tighter onto his papers as he walked forward and pushed the door open. The noise that filtered out was astonishing. Looking around; there were people sitting together at the tables enjoying a good laugh while having a drink. There was a waitress walking around holding two full trays of drinks, he was surprised at how well she had managed to balance them all. People were walking up and down the stairs to the left greeting friends and family. The room was rather crowded at that. He was also amazed at the sheer light of the room; with those windows being absolutely filthy, the room looked brighter than it was outside. He was still oblivious to all the people wearing cloaks and hats.

Walking a little further into the room and letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding, his gaze finally settled on the bar itself. A man behind it was drying a glass and smiling to himself as if he was remembering an old joke or had heard some really good news. His eye spotted the teen by the door and spoke up.

"Come on in then, have a drink! There's nothing to be scared of now that old Voldy is dead. Here, have a butterbeer on the house." He shouted happily while pushing a glass with a golden frothy liquid inside.

Smiling slightly, he walked over and sat down at one of the high stools and politely took his drink. He was puzzled at who this 'Voldy' character was and what on earth was butterbeer? Looking down at the glass in front of him he was again unsure of whether he should drink it. He sniffed it and swiped a finder over the froth before quickly putting it in his mouth, it tasted sweat. What harm could it do? The bar man offering seemed pleasant enough. Taking a sip his eyes widened as soon as the liquid his taste buds. It tasted like melted toffee and the way it ran down his throat did feel like butter, so soothing. He didn't put his glass down until he had finished every last drop! Taking a deep breath after he licked his lips and smiled widely at the bar man.

"Thank you so much! I really needed that." He spoke appreciatively, still gasping slightly.

"You're welcome boy! By the looks of it you really did need that; it was like you've never had a butterbeer in your life. Almost like a muggleborn having his or her first drink." He replied jokingly while giving a short chuckle.

Playing along with the old man he gave a small forced laugh, trying to keep his confusement as concealed as much as possible.

"Now what had you frowning when you entered the place, mmmm? This is a day for celebrating! You shouldn't be that depressed now that the war is over."

Thinking that the old man had long-term memory loss he just shook his head but held a suspicious eye towards him. Did he really think it was still World War? It was no wonder he thought that considering how the place looked with a coat of armour on the wall and an old record player in the corner.

"No, it's not that. It's just...I've been looking for schools that are hiring teachers. I can't seem to find a place that will accept me." He deflated slightly resting his chin on his folding arms.

"Mmmm, I think Hogwarts is actually looking for a few actually. Since a few poor souls died in the war they need new teachers to continue on or else the school will shut down. Aren't you a bit young to be teaching?" He asked looking at him suspiciously.

Feeling that familiar annoyance creep up from inside him he blurted out, "I'm not as young as I look you know! I'm nineteen years old in a couple of days, I'm just a little small for my age. I graduated a few years ago so I'm quite capable of teaching!"

"I apologise, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought tha-"

"I was pulling your leg like everyone else I come across, it's fine, and I'm used to it by now. Anyway, so how do I contact the school?" He said with a slight scowl.

"Well you can borrow an owl and write a letter to the headmaster or you can take one of the pink slips from over there on the wall. That should take you right to it. It's not far from here so you'll be able to get there with ease."

This time he just looked at the man as though he was insane. Owls? Really? Taking the better - and more sane option - he walked over to the wall that held the pink tags, reading over the job description;

_Teachers Wanted! If you have any experience with children and are skilled in a certain subject then please contact Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore, either through floo, owl or by taking a tag below. When you have written your name on a tag it should portkey you to the school. Thank you._

Was this some sort of joke? Hell, it was funny the first time and maybe the second but that bar man really needed psychiatric help. Well he had played his game up till now so he might as well continue. Maybe if he wrote his name and address on the tag that they would find it and give him the details. He was desperate, even though there was that voice at the back of his mind telling him that this is some sort of scam. Grabbing the, quill? He shook his head as he began to right his name in his usual neat and cursive writing.

_Jesse Azric_

But before he could even start to write his address an unfamiliar pull in his stomach began as he was taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Do you think it's wise, Dumbledore? Putting up portkeys around Diagon Alley like that? Remaining Death Eaters could take one and be ported here!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, nearing hysterics.

"Do not worry Minerva; they have to write their name on the portkey before they are sent here. Each name is monitored closely so if one does write his or her name on it and they appear to be a Death Eater or have the morsmorde mark, they are sent to the ministry." He spoke gently, trying to soothe her.

"But there are other people to worry about, what if the person writing their name on the tag was a-"

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound before a familiar teen fell onto the floor in a painful looking heap.

"-muggle."

Wincing as he attempted to stand up right, his eyes went wide as he realised he was in a completely different room altogether. Rubbing his neck as he stared at the _moving_ pictures on the wall with his eyes wide, he began to turn round, trying to take in everything he saw. The pictures stared back with their eyes slightly wider than his with their jaws slack. Books were flying through the air, tempting anyone to try and reach for the knowledge they contain. If it wasn't for Professor McGonagall's firm cough to catch his attention, he would have stayed in the state of shock all day just staring at everything within the room.

"Holy squirrel!" He shouted, her cough making him jump.

Spinning around hastily to face whoever was in the room with him; he found an old man with the biggest – and most silver – beard he had ever seen sitting down behind a desk with one of those rather weird and pointy hats on his head. His eyes held a mysterious twinkle but they were warm and inviting. Beside him stood a rather stern-looking woman that had a rather prominent frown on her face. She too was quite old looking and wore a pointy hat as well. Her eyes seemed blank from any emotion at the moment and Jesse winced when looking at them.

"Ummm, not to be rude or anything but...Where the hell am I!" He shouted again, panicking.

"My dear boy, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! My name is Albus Dumbledore and it appears that there may have been some sort of mistake. You are a wizard are you not?"

Looking deadpanned he replied, "No, I am not a wizard therefore I guess I shouldn't be here!" _'Damn it, that's the fifth time this week I've been rejected!'_

Turning around and heading for the door when he stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned back around frowning, facing the old man again who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"How exactly do I get back? Since I sort of...well...teleported here?"

"We can send you back home soon but first, I'd like to know how you managed to receive a tag. Where did you get it?" He asked, curious.

"Well I went into the pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' and the bar man said that you were hiring teachers and so I took one of those tags and wrote my name on it. I was transported to this room, which was extremely uncomfortable! How can you stand to travel like that, it took me a lot of effort to not throw up! And, well, you know the rest." He ended rather bashfully.

"Mmmm, Jesse is it?" He asked, looking at the tag in Jesse's hand, "Do you have any unusual talents?"

'_Lie through your teeth Jesse, lie through your teeth. He doesn't know, does he?'_ "No sir, not really."

Jesse suddenly felt a tightening pressure at the front of his mind; it felt as though his brain was burning slightly. He could feel someone trying to push in; trying to see what was running through his mind. '_Oh no you don't! No one is seeing my mind without my permission!' _Throwing the person away from his mind he swayed slightly while holding his forehead. Glaring at the man in front of him, it took all of his self control to not shout at him.

"That was rather rude, you know? I like to keep my thoughts to myself!" He strained, a gasp leaving the other professor's lips.

"I'm sorry Jesse but it was only for caution, especially after recent events. Now, out of curiosity, what exactly do you teach?" He spoke calmly, there was no way Jesse could stay mad at him for long.

"I teach Music Studies, I, uh, have a talent at being able to play any instrument that I hold. I know that I'm the wrong kind of teacher that you need so I don't know why I'm telling you this. I should get back soon, I need to feed Naya and let her out." He almost whispered looking even more dejected that he did earlier. An uncomfortable silence overtook the room until the old man spoke again.

"Infact, I think we might just have a space for you."

Both him and the other Professor gasped and stared incredulously.

"You can't be serious Albus! He looks barely old enough to teach and nearly half the school will be distraught to have him as a teacher. He's a muggle, Albus! Music is not a magical subject and with him being the only teacher, that puts too much pressure on the poor boy!"

Getting more riled up by the second he clenched his fists to the point that they were turning white. Professor McGonagall seemed to stop speaking when she sensed a rather deathly and dark aura drift towards her. Turning to look at Jesse, she cowers slightly at his glare.

Dumbledore turned to face her and argued his point, "Nonsense Minerva; he will do fine as I will assign him to only teach the seventh years and the others coming back to finish studying, it appears that we have a new year time, eighth year. You can't deny that this will help them to relax, especially after fighting in a war. It will give them time to heal emotionally and having a teacher around their age will benefit them in the long run. So Jesse?" He turned to face him now, "Are you willing to take up the responsibility to teach students around your age in a magical school?"

Jesse began to think, deeply. What would happen to him if he taught at this school? Would have the student body hate him for being a what's-it-called...muggle? If they have never taught music before how was he supposed to get all the recourses? But then again they could magic an instrument to appear couldn't they. How would he arrive? How would he get home? Was he supposed to live here? There were so many questions running through his head that he didn't know what to decide. He felt the burn at the front of his mind again but this time he let it enter.

Dumbledore began to recite the answers to all of his questions, almost if he was in a hypnotic trance, "You would do exceptionally well here at this school and I'm sure the students will be glad to have a fair and more hip teacher. There is a room called the room of requirements within the school so everything that you need you'll be able to get there. If you'd like to stay within the school grounds I see no problem to it but we will have to get a room ready. But if you have a certain someone that you wish to stay with then we can arrange travelling arrangements."

At that last part Jesse turned a little red with embarrassment, he wouldn't mind staying here, just as long as he had his Naya with him.

"I'll take the job. So when does school start?" He agreed reaching for a hand that Albus offered to shake.

"School starts in three days but I'm sure you'll have enough time to get together a rough plan."

It was then that Jesse, for the first time being within the magical world, fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse: Sollarra doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within this story...well except Naya and I ^_^**

**Sollarra: ^3^**

**Chapter Two**

After Dumbledore revived Jesse by using the spell _'renovare'_ they continued making plans for Jesse moving into Hogwarts. Jesse rubbed his head every now and then; falling on a stone floor hurt like hell, it wasn't just his head that ached, it was his elbows and shoulders too. Dumbledore offered him a piece of chocolate and he took it graciously, stuffing it in his mouth all at once and smiling like an idiot after. Dumbledore had said that a friend of his said that chocolate always made you feel better, he now understood why Remus kept a bar with him at all times. It didn't surprise him either that Jesse took a lemon drop when he offered; it was the first time in years someone had said yes.

As soon as they had finished discussing the plans for the year, they both agreed that it was time to collect his possessions. They both walked through to another part of the room, which was when he met Fawkes the phoenix.

"Wow! He's absolutely beautiful! Is that, a phoenix?" He asked in total awe of the bird in front of him.

"Yes he is quite magnificent isn't he? The intriguing thing about Fawkes is that he can travel with over fifty times his body weight beside him. This is how we will get to your home. All you have to do is tell him where you stay and he shall take us both to that location. If you're ready we can leave n-" Before he could finish his sentence a figure blew open the door, making it bang against the wall, and strode right up Dumbledore, his black cloak swishing behind him. Jesse jumped from the noise and a tiny yelp escaped his mouth. The man in front of him looked at Albus before turning his eyes to stare at Jesse; this made him rather nervous being scrutinised by a person he didn't even know, he glared at the man though, he thought he was being incredibly rude.

"Well at least apologise for barging in like that! You scared us half to death with your stuck up and arrogant attitude, opening the door and making it bang against the wall! Do you enjoy invading other people's privacy or do you have no respect for the man standing in front of you." Jesse was on a roll with the amount of insults rolling of his tongue and although he felt slightly guilty for saying all those things, especially when he didn't know the man, he felt proud that he had managed to take him down a notch at least. Or that's what he thought.

The man sneered at him, "You have no right to call me any of those things you little shrimp. I am here on official business as I scheduled a brief meeting earlier on today. On what I need to talk to him about is none of your business and I'd rather not have an insolent child listening. Now be a mature midget and follow your own advice, respect people's privacy!"

Each insult relating to his height and age made him shake even more with rage. Trying to compose himself, he retaliated with a comeback through his teeth, "So you admit to being stuck up and arrogant then? I'm not surprised that you don't admit it out loud, you're either too proud or a complete and utter coward. At least I acknowledge my faults, especially my height and childish characteristics. I'll wait outside for you two to 'talk' but before I do that I'll be the more mature one and introduce myself like a civil person should. My name is Jesse Azric and I'm the new Music teacher at Hogwarts."

And with that Jesse left the room leaving two rather bewildered and confused Professors in the process. He shut the door as quietly as he could just to mock him. He didn't even get his name! Was he a teacher or was he just a friend or an acquaintance with Albus. Pacing in front of the door he waited patiently. He started to worry about Naya; hopefully she should be fine by herself for a few more hours, if not, he didn't want to think about it. Shuddering at the thought of what she could do in this time he forced his mind onto something else. Running back over the conversations Albus and he spoke about he realised at that moment that he may have to do some research on the magic world. Terms like muggle and portkey as well as a few others he was introduced to he would have to learn.

'_I hope I'll be able to control the class okay. I'll have to see if Albus would teach me a few wizard comebacks so I know what to look out for. This should certainly be interesting. I wonder what mum and dad would say if they were still alive. I miss home, I miss Ireland. Perhaps I'll visit a few friends there during the holidays.' _

Hearing the door handle being turned he stopped pacing and waited patiently to be invited back in.

"You can enter now Jesse!" He heard Albus call from inside.

As he entered he noticed two things; one was that they had moved to sit down by the desk and two the man in black had an even larger scowl on his face than he did before. _'Something has definitely crawled up his ass and died, it looks like something has not gone his way.' _Smirking faintly he walked up to the other chair and threw himself down like any normal teen.

"I'm afraid, my boy, that something has come up and unfortunately I have to leave incredibly soon but Severus here has agreed to accompany you to gather your belongings." He said sorrowfully.

His smirk turned upside down looking at the old man in horror, his face paling slightly. At least he knew why the man beside him was bothered, he was furious. There was no way that this man was going to enter his house.

A slightly irritated tone broke his thoughts as the man in black spoke beside him, "I have to restock on Stinkhorn Roots before the term starts, then I can accompany this child to gather his things."

Ignoring the offence he turned to the sneering man beside him and spoke calmly, "Stinkhorn roots? There's a lake practically beside my flat that grows an abundance of Stinkhorn. You're more than welcome to take the stupid plant, I swear, I can sometimes smell them in the morning and they smell really bad."

"Of course you fool, that's probably why they call them _Stink_-horn. Well if you have nothing else to say, I suggest we move."

Grumbling under his breath he stood up and started to walk towards the phoenix, Severus following directly behind him. Standing in front of the singing bird he gave it a small smile before turning around to face Albus who had also followed them.

"I hope you both have a safe trip, good luck!" He smiled at them both before disappearing from sight with a distinctive crack."

At that moment, Fawkes surrounded them both in fire as they too both disappeared. Somehow Albus had managed to see into his mind again to get his address, he would definitely pick at him about that when they got back. They landed a moment later in a familiar garden; Jesse sighed at the sight of his house, he was home. Before walking towards the building, two large hands had grasped him around the collar of his T-shirt, pulling him back roughly so that he was standing right behind Severus. Turning around to face him angrily he noticed how cold his eyes looked as they glared at each other.

"First things first Azric, I really don't like you. I don't like how you speak, how you act and the fact that you are now a teacher. After this we will 'attempt' to act civilly towards each other; you will call me Snape and don't ever call me by my first name, even if it is in private." He growled to Jesse's face. Jesse snarled back before forcefully shoving Snape off of him.

"That is the last time you will ever touch me Snape!" He spat. "I'm going to get my stuff, you go and collect your precious Stinkweed and I'll meet you inside."

Striding away from Snape he fetched his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door only to be attacked by a large, overweight fur-ball when he opened it.

"Naya! Retract the claws right now or no cat nip for you!" A large honey coloured cat simply slinked up to sit on his shoulders before licking his cheek with her rough tongue. The cat looked huge but she really was just slightly over her average weight, her fur was what made up half of her body weight. Jumping down of his shoulders and rubbing up against his leg he walked to the kitchen and immediately got some food for her along with fresh water. Once she was satisfied, she sauntered over to the couch and lay down to sleep.

"I swear, you will get huge if you keep being so lazy like this. Maybe I should stay out longer, and then when I come home you can run and do some exercise when jumping on me before I feed you. Well once we get to our new home, I'm going to kick you out the room so you can do as much roaming and mice killing if you want. Without leaving me gifts of course." He shuddered again, stoking her for a few minutes until she fell asleep in a purring mess, he went to pack. Finding the biggest suitcase he could find he began to gather all of his clothes and more personal items; his parent's picture being one of them along with the picture of his baby sister, his Warlock bass guitar, his Gibson Les Paul electric guitar, his acoustic guitar and ukulele, his IPod and Laptop, and finally his violin. Hoping he would be able to carry everything as there was no chance in hell Snape was going to help him. Looking around the rest of his house he chose a few books from his study but as he walked to the bathroom to collect his toiletries he felt something gritty beneath his feet. Looking down at the corner of the door his peace lily had been knocked over and bitterly scratched to death. Frowning, he bent down picking it up before walking to the room next door and placing it in the kitchen bin.

"You my dear feline you will be the death of me one day!" He whispered harshly over in the direction where the cat was sleeping.

Walking back through to the room to finish packing, he had just finished zipping the suitcase closed when he heard the distressed cry of Naya and a deep yelp coming from the living-room. Running through to see what the commotion was, he nearly doubled over laughing at the sight in front of him. Snape was standing in the hall with a pained expression on his face while a certain honey coloured cat had attached herself to the shin of his leg, claws sinking all the way through his trouser leg and into his skin. The cat hissed again before this time biting him, that's when Snape started to kick.

"Get this _filthy_ beast of me now!" He yelped again before growling towards Jesse.

"Alright just hold still while I get her off; she'll just grip on tighter if you move." He spoke as calm as he could, coughing to cover his laugh as he tried to reach Naya.

Snape wouldn't stop moving and true to Jesse's word she did tighten her grip. Kicking his leg hysterically in all directions he tried continuously to get rid of the cat. Finally he stopped, bent down, grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and threw it towards the wall.

"NO!" Jesse roared lifting up his hand with his palm out towards Naya.

Then all of a sudden the feline stopped mid-air and levitated back towards Jesse. He held out his arms and wrapped them around the fur-ball as soon as she was within his grasp. He whispered soft words into her ear as she trembled. He looked up and glared at Snape with murder flashing in his eyes before venomously assaulting him with words, "You absolute, incompetent fool! I told you to bloody stay still but what do you do? You grab her and throw her against the wall, or tried too! And another thing, don't you dare tell anyone of what I've just done, do you hear me? If you do I will tie you up, cut off your dick and balls and feed them to Naya! Clear?"

Still dazed from what had just happened he looked at Jesse briefly before monotonously replying, "Crystal... We should get back, that old fool will probably wonder where we are. I have my Stinkhorn, grab you stuff and we can leave."

Placing Naya on his shoulder he went to grab his bags, heaving them out the room and over towards Snape. Snape looked at them distastefully before calling for Fawkes who arrived in a flash of amber fire. Naya hissed at the bird for a second before they were travelling back to Hogwarts. As soon as they arrived back at Dumbledore's office, Snape immediately made for the door while Jesse just stood there with all of his possessions, grimacing. _'Serves him right, the bloody coward. As long as he tells no-one then he's safe, although I can't promise what Naya would do if they ever crossed again.'_

"Ah, I see you're back. How was your trip? I hope you two got on amicably, he seemed a little distressed as he left my office." Albus inquisitively said as he gazed at Jesse.

'_That bastard nearly killed my Naya while destroying my house in the meantime!'_ "We got on as much of what was suspected although we did have a brief quarrel with one another. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I'd really like to get some rest, all that packing _'and fighting'_ has made me quite tired." He spoke, yawning to back up his statement.

"Not at all my boy, I'll call Dobby to help you and guide you to your new living quarters. Have a good rest and I'll see you tomorrow to give you a tour...Dobby?"

Suddenly as small creature appeared in front of them. He had large, owl like eyes and he wore barely anything apart from a few rags that looked like old tea towels. He stared up at Albus then at Jesse who stared back just as intriguingly as Dobby.

"Headmaster called? Is there anything you need?" He spoke in a rather high pitched shy voice. Jesse couldn't decide whether Dobby was male or female.

"Yes, would you please escort Jesse here to his new Quarters and help him carry his luggage?"

"Dobby will do it right away Sir!" With that Dobby went to go pick up some of the smaller bags but left the others to Jesse. "This was Sir, follow me."

Jesse followed Dobby out of the room bidding Albus goodnight while trying to keep Naya at bay from attacking the creature in front of him. He stared at the creature dumbly as he walked through the long halls; he really wasn't sure of what to make of Dobby, he was unusual, timid yet willing to obey orders. He wondered if he liked following orders, whether he was brought up and trained to do it or if he was forced into slavery.

"Dobby? What exactly are you to be precise?" He asked, heaving his bags onto his other shoulder in the process to give the other a rest.

"Dobby is a house elf Sir. I am one of many living here at Hogwarts; we make the food and serve our masters when called but most of us don't have masters. They ones who don't are free."

Jesse frowned at that but continued to ask questions as they walked through the halls – it surely was an enormous school, "Is Albus your master? Do you like serving him?" '_If he doesn't I'm going to report him to animal cruelty...if he can be considered as an animal that is.'_

"Sir Dumbledore is not Dobby's master. My master is called Harry Potter but they are close friends so I like to grant their requests. Master Harry and Dumbledore treat me well, I am free but I choose to serve them!" He squeaked happily.

Jesse wasn't too sure if he liked the idea but as he was now living in a new culture, the wizarding world, he would just have to accept their ways. He gasped a little as the weight of his belongings started to take effect on his body; he hoped they would arrive soon. As if his wish had been granted, they both stopped in front of a large portrait. The portrait was a painting of a Jester, who laughed and did a hand stand as he seen Jesse and Dobby arrive. Jesse stared, wary of the portrait.

"Nearly all rooms have a password to enter and they normally have a painting guarding the entrance, this is your room Sir." Dobby spoke quietly.

"Why isn't it oddball Dobby and the new girly teacher Jesse! Do you have the password or am I going to have to give you a music riddle?" The jester continued to laugh as Jesse just glared at the painting, he was doing that a lot lately he noticed.

"I don't care just open up and let us through or I'll have Naya here scratch your face off!"

"Over head the clouds create thunder; they also create lightening, if an orchestra played music in the middle of the storm, who would be the most likely person to be struck?" He pressed further.

"That's a little easy, for someone who is older than both Dobby and I joined together you sure have rather lame riddles, or jokes should I say...The answer is the conductor, now can I please enter!"

The frame swung open and they rushed in, dropping the bags as soon as they were about two meters in. To safely say, whoever had decorated the room had amazing taste. He looked around the living area with his jaw hanging open. Painted on the wall in monochromatic blues was a vector design of flames surrounding and coming from an electric guitar, the walls were enchanted so music notes were flying everywhere. The couches were made of leather and were a cream colour and the floor was laminate with a huge white fluffy rug in the middle. _'Naya's going to love that' _and just as he thought it Naya jumped off his shoulder and went to go sleep on it, stretching before curling up and drifting off.

"Dobby? Thanks for your help...I think I might have something to repay you, just hold on a second while I go and find it." Bending down and opening his suitcase he surfed through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. Smiling he held it behind his back as he walked over and knelt down next to Dobby.

"This was one of my favourite tops when I was child, I just never got around to passing it on to someone else, so, I'm giving it to you." Helping Dobby pull it over his head he laughed as he heard Dobby squeal in delight.

"Thank you Sir!" Dobby gave a twirl; the top was a light blue with a picture of the cookie monster on the front. He jumped on Jesse knocking him down until he was lying on the floor, hugging him.

"You're welcome Dobby! Now, I'd really like to go to bed so I'll see you tomorrow?" Dobby replied nodding his head vigorously.

'_I might just survive this school; I'll just have to see how are when the term starts...'_

The sound of material being ripped was heard from across the room. Jesse looked in the direction in which the sound was coming from; there lying in a furry mess was Naya having fun scratching up the fluffy looking rug.

"NAYA!"


End file.
